Horne Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Reflection Room Jo: "Later that morning, Michaela started whining about the current state of the house. Kathryn didn't like it." Michaela: (whining) "I don't like the current state of the house." Kathryn: "Why don't you like it Michaela?" Michaela: "I just don't." Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "Later on, Mum was trying to get Sam to turn off the XBOX 360 and eat his lunch, but he was having none of it." Kathryn: "Sam, it's time for lunch, so you need to turn off the XBOX 360." Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!!! I AIN'T TURNING IT OFF!!!" Kathryn: "Then I'm gonna have to take it." Sam: "WELL, YOU (bleep)ING AREN'T!!!!!!" Kathryn: "Yes I am!" pushes his mother into the door and punches her in the arm twice Kathryn: "You cannot act this violent, Sam!" Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!! I (bleep)ING HATE YOU!!!!" Kathryn: (to Jo) "What do I do now?" kicks his mother in the stomach Jo: "You do NOT attack your mother like that! That is unacceptable Sam!" Sam: "(bleep) OFF! I WILL PUNCH YOUR (bleep)ING GUT IN 1 SECOND IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR (bleep)ING MOUTH!" Jo: "That back-talk will discipline you!" punches Jo's gut Jo: "You do not punch my gut. It's One-Strike-and-You're-Out mate!" Kathryn: "Sam had really crossed the lines to the extreme limits." Jo: "Out of the room!" stomps his feet out of the room victorious and slams the door Sam: "(bleep) OFF! IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME MY (bleep)ING CHANCE TO PLAY XBOX 360 FOR MUCH LONGER, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET CHOPPED IN HALF WITH MY (bleep)ING CHAINSAW!" Kathryn: "Sam, don't you dare threaten me! Just you wait til your father gets home!" smashes the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat. All the fish move around and the water hits the kitchen Kathryn: "Oh, my poor babies!" Jo: "All of a sudden, Sam brutally smashed a fish tank, and all of Kathryn's koi flopped around the floor in the kitchen." hides in her room from her brother in fear while finishing her 3D swan jigsaw puzzle Allyson: "When Sam gets like this, I just hide in my room. He is really violent." Jo: (to Kathryn) "Since he broke the fish tank, you're going to remove a privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Kathryn: "Because of what you did, you are not playing XBOX 360 for the rest of the day." Allyson: "Finished!" Jo: "Allyson finished her 3D swan jigsaw puzzle, but what came next was absolutely shocking." destroys Allyson's assembled 3D swan jigsaw puzzle by smashing the swan creation into pieces with his fist. screams in horror Kathryn: "What happened?" arrives to where her mother is at Allyson: "Sam destroyed my jigsaw puzzle! My swan is ruined." Kathryn: (to Sam) "Right! Now I'm going to remove another privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart! That means no Facebook for 5 weeks!" Jo: "Why? What just happened now?" Kathryn: "Sam just destroyed his sister's 3D swan jigsaw puzzle that she had just finished," Sam: (scoffs) "Who cares about a dumb old (bleep)ing puzzle anyway?" Jo: "OUT of the room!!!" stomps victorious out of the room with an evil laugh breaks down in tears Allyson: "I've been working so hard on that puzzle ever since I bought it in Japan on my family vacation. That was my favorite puzzle." Jo: "Sam's assembly of violent deeds was epic." then breaks Kathryn's favorite CD by getting a pizza cutter and slicing it in 32 Kathryn: "Oh, no! Not my Beatles album!" Jo: "Remove another priviledge, Kathryn." Kathryn: "Now you've lost your TV privileges, mister!" Sam: "Don't care!" Jo: "And if things weren't bad enough, Michaela started to kick off!" Michaela: "I can't take it anymore! You are bunch of losers!" Kathryn: "Just go out, Michaela!" Micheala: "Fine, I will!" leaves Jo: "Then, he threw a very expensive item out the window." continues his protest by throwing Kathryn's Revlon cosmetic kit out the window Kathryn: "Ack! No, not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" Sam: "Too bad!" Kathryn: "That's four privileges lost now! You're not playing basketball with your friends today!" Sam: "(bleep) you!" Jo: "It kept going on and on. He even started to carry on with more violent deeds!" [Sam then beheads Allyson's Yoshi doll] Allyson: "There is no head on my Yoshi!" Sam: "Too late!" Kathryn: "You now lost your iPod Nano for the rest of the day!" Sam: "DROP DEAD, (long bleep)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" confiscates Sam's 10th generation iPod Nano Jo: "Sam never stopped." tries to rip up the Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "Sam, stop!" Sam: "(bleep) off. You are a mother(bleep)ing jerk. Someday I'm going to (bleep) you, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep) face!" Kathryn: "All right, that does it! You now lost your cell phone for the rest of the day!" is in her room reassembling her 3D swan puzzle snatches his sister's 3D swan puzzle pieces and hides them Allyson: "My brother took away my swan puzzle!" Kathryn: "Right! Now, I'm removing all of your priveleges! That's means you're staying in your room for the rest of the day and it's going to be like a Reflection Room. And there will be no computer time for you, mister!" throws a bag at Crystal Meth at Allyson Allyson: "Mom, he has something in this bag!" Shows Kathryn the Crystal Meth Allyson: "Look at what he's got!" Kathryn: "SAMUEL TAYLOR HORNE!" Sam: "(bleep) OFF!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Sam pushes the limits to the extreme," hides in her room in fear as she is doing her homework Announcer: "Abusive limits." Allyson: "Please, please make it end!" force-feeds Allyson tobasco sauce Allyson: "Sam, stop! I can't take it anymore! Mom, help!" Ask Supernanny Lose what you Like chart part 2 Jo: "Later on, it was time for Allyson's birthday party. Allyson turned 9 that day, and she was having a garden tea party with all of her friends from school." Kathryn: "Look, Allyson. Your friends, Leslie, Yuki, Sabrina, Olesia, Natasha and Lydia are here." Kathryn: "Yuki is one of her friends who was adopted from Japan and can speak English perfectly." Lydia: "Hi, Allyson. Happy Birthday!" Allyson: "Leslie, Sabrina, Lydia, Natasha, Yuki, Olesia! I'm so glad you came to my party!" the beverage table, there is Iced tea, lemonade, and fruit punch with sherbet and fruit Kathryn: "I used potter plants with pretty flowers to set a garden theme for Allyson's party. Jeff helped out by using floral table cloths, napkins, plates, cups, everything! We also pinned and taped paper ribbons around the edge of the table, with bows tied every few inches for effect. Jo helped out too." the refreshment table are finger foods, including cucumber tuna, egg salad on pinwheels, California Rolls, sushi, cream cheese on date bread, celery and carrot sticks, fresh fruit skewers, cubed cheese, pepperoni, crackers and ham Allyson: "Oh, it looks so beautiful!" the dessert table, there is a cupcake tower, a cake decorated with flowers, ice cream (scooped into muffin cups, decorated with flowers and then frozen), small cookies, chocolate dipped fruit, pretty wrapped candies and chocolates. Sabrina: "I can't wait to dress up and stuff, Allyson!" Lydia: "Isn't your brother Sam invited to the party, Allyson?" Allyson: "Oh, no. No boys allowed at this party, especially my mean brother Sam, who destroyed my 3D swan puzzle and cut off the head of my Yoshi doll." Olesia: "That's not very nice of him, Allyson." Kathryn: "Allyson, your Yoshi's surgery is finally finished, and he's now recovering." Yuki: "That's wonderful!" Allyson: "Oh, Yoshi! Thank goodness your okay!" Jo: "What happened next was absolutely, positively, 100% shocking. Instead of staying at home and finding something nice to do, he comes out of the house and puts a bottle of tabasco sauce in his sister's mouth." comes in the party with a bottle of tabasco sauce Allyson: "Please! Please, make it end!" force-feeds Allyson tabasco sauce Kathyrn: "NO SAM!" pulls Sam away from Allyson while Allyson and her friends run away Jo: "Since he fed his sister tabasco sauce, you're going to remove a privelege from the Lose What You Like chart." Kathryn: "This birthday party means so much to your sister, and she's looking forward to celebrate it with her friends and all the girls in her family. Because of what you did to her, you're not playing basketball with your friends today." Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!!!!!!!" knocks the dessert table over Allyson: "Oh, no! Not my dessert table!" Jo: "Remove another privelege, Kathryn." Kathryn: "You've now lost computer time!" punches his mother in the stomach and force-feeds her tobasco sauce Jo: "When I saw what Sam was doing to his mother, I stepped in. And for the first time ever, I screamed and I mean, REALLY screamed at a child." Jo: "YOUNG MAN, YOU DO NOT FORCE FEED ANYBODY TOBASCO SAUCE BECAUSE IT BURNS THEIR MOUTHS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kathryn: "Now you've lost TV time." picks up the dessert table and makes sure that the cake, the cupcakes on the cupcake tower and other desserts are sealed and covered properly Jeff: "Don't worry girls. The cake, cupcakes, and other dessert are okay. Hopefully, Sam won't bother you anymore. In the meantime, help yourselves to some iced tea, lemonade or punch over there." points over to the beverage table Allyson: "Thank you, daddy it will get the tobasco taste off my tongue." girls help themselves to the choice drinks then smashes the cake in Sabrina's face Kathryn: "NO SAM! That is not nice!" Sam: "TOO BAD!" Kathryn: "That's four privileges lost now! You've lost your iPod Nano for the rest of the day!" then dumps buckets of flowers at Natasha Allyson: "Sam, stop! I can't take it anymore! Mom, help!" Kathryn: "You're not playing Xbox 360 for the rest of the day!" comes back with the tabasco sauce and force-feeds it in Olesia's mouth Olesia: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" slaps Olesia's cheek and pushes her face to the flowers Kathryn: "That's two privileges lost at once! You've lost your cell phone and iPod touch!" Jo: "Remove just one privilege." Kathryn: "He did two things. He fed a guest tabasco sauce and dumped her face to the pot of flowers." takes the Tabasco sauce off of Sam Jeff: "I better go take it inside and lock it up. Sam, you're coming inside the house, young man." escorts Sam into the house Jo: "I'll make you a new cake while mom gets things tidied up." Natasha: "I'll help!" Sabrina: "Me too!" minutes later, Jo comes out with a newly baked and iced cake decorated with flowers Lydia, Allyson, Olesia, Leslie, Sabrina and Natasha have finished redecorating the table, with Kathryn's help Jo: "Okay, ready to sing Happy Birthday?" emerges from the house on cue Kathryn, Jeff, Jo and party guests: "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Allyson, Happy Birthday to you..." Jo: "Make a wish, Allyson!" blows out the candles Jeff: "Beautiful. Nice work, Allyson! Now, who wants cake and ice cream?" Guests: "I do!" gets out of the house, but this time, by bedroom window, with three live robots, and their perspective parachutes aims the hose at all party guests turns off the hose deposits fireworks to the cake quickly removes the fireworks from the cake and immediately disposes of them smash-punches Lydia Kathryn: "NO SAM!" punches Kathryn in the face sprays tabasco to all food and drinks Jo: "Samuel, how did you get out? You know you were supposed to be in the house." Jeff: "All right, everybody. Who's ready for peppermint ice cream?" Lydia: "I am!" Allyson: "I am!" Olesia: "Me!" Leslie: "Me!" Yuki: "I am!" Sabrina: "Me!" Natasha: "I am!" Jeff: "All right, here you go, girls." serves the girls their molded ice cream takes her first bite of the ice cream Sabrina: "OW! IT TASTES LIKE TABASCO!" Olesia: "No, it doesn't." her ice cream "OW! TABASCO!" Allyson: "What's everybody talking about? This is peppermint ice cream." takes a bite of her ice cream, and then her eyes widen Allyson: "OW! TABASCO SAUCE!" Yuki: "OW, OW, OW, OW!" Lydia: "AAH! It burns!" Leslie: "My mouth is on fire!" Natasha: "Who could have done such a thing?" Jeff: "Here girls. Have some water." gulps down some cold water Jeff: "How can the peppermint ice cream taste like tabasco? I think that Sam sprayed tobasco to all the buffets." Jo: "Remove another privelege, Kathryn." Kathryn: "Sam, you now lost your iPad! Now go to your room!" sends Sam to his room comes out of his room by bedroom window Jo: "Things went from bad to worse. He started to carry on with more violent deeds!" Kathryn: "Sam, you're supposed to be in your room. Go back in there and stay there!" sends Sam back to his room Jeff: "I think he got out by his bedroom window. How can we stop him?" comes out of his room by bedroom window and destroys the buffet table Kathryn: "Sam, how did you get out your room? Get back in there!" Jeff: "Now you're going to write a 300-word essay about the errors of your ways, mister." Sam: "RIGHT NOW, THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING LIKE IS (bleep)ING (bleep)ING ME OFF! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! AND WHO'S (bleep)ING WELL RESPONSIBILITY IS IT THAT ALLYSON'S (bleep)ING BIRTHDAY PARTY IS GETTING (bleep)ING RUINED?!?!?! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE IT!!!!! YOU ARE''' THE MOST UNGRATEFUL, HIDEOUS-LOOKING BRATS I'VE EVER MET! SLEEP WITH THE RATS IN THE CELLAR FOR A MONTH!!!!!!" '''Jo: "But I was livid! I had to get very tough with him. Instead of calming down, collecting his thoughts, apologizing, and doing what he was told, he blows off his top and makes the family and me very very very upset!" destroys the teacup by throwing it on the ground Kathryn: "Oh, no! That was our wedding present!" Jo: "Remove another privelege, Kathryn." screams in horror comes back with a sledgehammer and chases after Lydia screams in horror finally grabs Lydia and is about to hit her in the head with a sledgehammer stops Sam from hurting Lydia Kathryn: "SAMUEL TAYLOR HORNE!" Lydia: "Let me go!" Sam: "Very poor choice of words, Lydia, SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" uncontrollably hits Lydia with a sledgehammer Lose What You Like Chart Part 3 destroys the teacup by throwing it on the ground screams in horror Sam: "Very poor choice of words, Lydia, SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" uncontrollably hits Lydia with a sledgehammer Kathryn: "LYDIA MAY HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE NOW!!!" Lydia: "I'm okay, Mrs. Horne, I'm fine." Jeff: "Maybe we should move Allyson's party somewhere else so that Sam won't bother them," Kathryn: "Sounds good," Jo: "Allyson's party was relocated elsewhere in order to prevent anymore interruptions by Sam." Jeff: "So, Allyson, where shall we move your party?" Allyson: "How about far away as possible?" Kathryn, Allyson and the guests leave for is extremely livid with Sam Jo: "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THAT CELEBRATION FOR YOUR SISTER? YOUR FATHER SAYS THAT YOU HAVE TO WRITE A 300-WORD ESSAY! IT HAS TO BE DONE BY " Sam: "Leave me alone." Jo: "That was not very nice." writes an essay under Jo's supervision essay says "You're out of ideas" Allowance Chart Jo: "I'm now going to introduce the Allowance Chart today. The kids earn up to $15 each week, and whenever they swear or break something, or anything else that's unacceptable, we will dock 25 cents from their pay. For example, since Sam swore about 24 times and broke 7 things, it will cost him $7.75 and he will have no more than $7.25 for the week." Sam: "Oh that's not fair!" Jo: "Fair is fair, Samuel. You should have thought of that before breaking things and swearing." Kathryn: "Michaela, she whined about the current state of the house, and acted up, so there, she will have double the amount Sam will get, which is $14.50." Allyson: "What about me?" Jo: "You did nothing wrong, and you scored a perfect $15." grumbles to herself DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Jo to go Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties